A new age
by Emperise
Summary: 4 months after Cortana betrayal and the awakening of the guardians those that chose to fight are on the run heading deep into space little do they know a new force will be meet
1. Chapter 1

It has been 4 months since the awakening of the guardians and the betrayal of the cortana And the ai's that were once there allies and creations those that chose to resist Are the remnants of the arbiters covenant and the unsc as well as some Small groups they have been on the run savaging and perform hit and runs on the Promethean's When and where they could though this did little to stall the guardians and cortana they continue their efforts but for some hope seemed lost little did they know they were about to make some interesting new allies the likes of which they have never seen

Ch 1 broken hope

Master chief was sitting down on a bench in the locker room looking at his reflection in the cracked visor of his old helmet in silence. He held it tightly feeling both anger and sorrow about what has passed Though his silence was interrupted when a marine enters " master chief they need you up on the command deck " master chief remains silent but turns his helmet around before putting it on and heading towards the command deck where he sees arbiter and Palmer discussing what he could only guess to be there next mission assignment as he approached

" perfect timing chief we are about to start the mission briefing " Palmer said as she brought up a map on the deck" we've managed to Find a shield world that may hold weapons we can use to fight the guardians " she pulled up a hologram of the shield world

" if this is the case we will be able to put a end to the hit and run tactics and we can start truly fighting " arbiter says chief knew how much the arbiter hated running from a battle but he could agree if there's a chance that this world could supply them with a means of fighting back they most look into it

" that's why will be sending blue team and osiris to the shield world to find the weapon if we find it we can even the odds for once " Palmer says ending the briefing but as chief is about to go prepare for the mission the ships alert starts to go off before they know it a guardian appears In Front of them and behind them " what how did they find us " as they prepare to try and make a move another guardian spears to the right side of the ship they were trying to cut them off " all hands on deck I want us ready to slip space fast" before she could finish the ship shakes fiercely " what just happened" Roland appears on the deck

" it seems our guardian friends want us to stick around for a bit to play but don't worry I've sent a distress signal hopefully someone heard it but we've got bigger issues" he opens Up a screen showing Promethean's warping into the ship attacking the people aboard " we need to hold them off or fight them off the ship other wise were done for" with that arbiter draws his energy sword he and his elites leave to go assist the marines chief follows shortly after grabbing a dmr

" just like old times old friend " arbiter says as they race down the corridor chief nods it did feel good to be fighting along side a old friend which is why he also needs to make it to his team . They were soon slowed in there race to help the others when a squad of Promethean are warped in the squad opens fire at the chief and arbiter as they charge chief opens fire at the soldiers disabling ones shield and arbiter stabbing one in the chest and ramming him into another stabbing him into both of them as chief slams a soldier into the ground and blasts another in the head And Both of the blast and slash down the final one they continue to make there way towards those in distress the ship shakes again Roland speaks on the intercom

" hey guys you might wanna find a way to get us free of these things and quick the readings show the guardians preparing to blast us and if it's OK with you I don't wanna be blown up if you don't mind " arbiter and chief pick up the pace mean while buck, vale and Kelly have held up in the mess hale with some odsts fighting off the Promethean

" man is it just me or do these things seem meaner than they normally do" he fires at a crawler blowing its head off followed by vale firing at Promethean with a sticky bomb before setting it off

" maybe so but if what Roland says is true we need to get free quick so let's get to work before they finish theirs " Kelly says jumping over the table and firing of her shotgun at the Promethean soldiers and running past him as he disappears followed by buck and Vale mean while in the command deck Palmer the shipmaster and some honor guard are held up fighting them off but as the battle continues Roland gets a reply

" Palmer someone responded to the distress call we've got back up " he says smiling though the smile slowly disappeared as he saw the light of the guardian preparing to fire" though too late for us" as he prepared for the worst he felt the ship shake but not from being fired upon but of something being destroyed when he opened his eyes he saw the guardian that was gonna fire is blasted in half a massive hole threw the center" whoa that's some back up " when Palmer turns to see what he means her eye widen in the background of the shatters guardian was a fleet the likes of which they had never seen before there intercom light up and a voice spook

"This is Matt Horner Of the new age expedition We have come to help any way we can"

End of ch 1


	2. Strange message

Ch 2 a strange message

Matt horner is aboard the Hyperion in his quarters writing in his journal about the past and current events that have transpired. It has be 3 months since the final battle with Amon since then the 3 once great enemy's now they are in a uneasy alliance which is being pushed further do to the recommendation of a expedition to explore the unexplored space as such When they had finally agreed to the expedition a month later it was under a condition that a member from each of them would be chosen to share leadership of expedition from the terrains it was Matt Horner for the Protoss Selendis and for the purifiers Executor Clolarion and for the Zerg while we expected zargara or dahaka we were introduced to a primal Zerg we had not meet before A hunter killer of the primal Zerg zargara chose him and his brood to assist them since unlike the Zerg the primal are more potent in Combat and unlike regular Zerg they are free thinkers and evolve at a faster rate the only flaw in this is. Before he could write the next part he felt his room shake and the intercom turn on" commander horner we need you in the command deck there at it again hurry" Matt sighed closing his journal before making his way to the command deck when he enters the room

" alright how bad is it" his question was quickly a sweated when a chair fly's past him he sees Selendis battling with paladin it was a odd name but the hunter killer thought it was the name fitting of him Selendis had he arms around paladin neck in what Matt could only believe to be a restraining hold or sleeper though ineffective against him as he thrashes her about like a bull in a china shop Matt decides it's time to end the altercation " OK that's enough you two this is the 6th time this week " Matt quickly dodges as paladin charges slamming himself and Selendis into the wall While the both on the ground Matt has The marines separate the two" OK why did the fight start this time cause the last time it was a argument about what's better evolution or technology and no offense but it's starting to stir up the men " paladin shook off the marines growling slightly glaring at Selendis

" this beast threw me at the wall because he did not like me incite on his kind " Selendis said pointing at paladin but knowing her but incite could mean insult to him he remember a how many incite she had said to him and his troops and how angry they felt after words

" what was the incite if I may ask " Matt asked Selendis adjusted her posture and dusts her self off

" I merely said that if his kind put more work into their training instead of fighting each other like children maybe they wouldn't be so easy to beat " after Selendis said her incite Matt could understand why he got so angry to primal Zerg it's instinct and skill in a hunt for her to say something like that she was just begging for a fight with him

" and I will show that skill when I rip your head from your shoulders" paladin said stepping forward only for Matt to block his path by getting between them

" that's enough both of you return to your quarters until you've calmed down " he looks at paladin " that goes double for you " he watches paladin give a growl at Selendis before leaving to head to the cargo bay where he and the primal Zerg had held up . Selendis gave Matt a bow before leaving to return to her ship Matt knew she was egging paladin on on purpose only because compared to dahaka and zargara he was young and as proven short tempered though Matt wished she wouldn't provoke him in the command deck. As Matt walked towards the holo map to see how the curse goes Executor Clolarion enters the room

" I see you sent them back to there quarters as usually " Executor Clolarion said walking over unlike the other two Matt could say Executor Clarion was the calmer of them but then again if he was a advanced purifying machine he would be pretty calm as well

" well it's the closest thing to jail without sending them to the brig but I guess you knew that already " Matt said in a joking tone .Executor Clolarion nodded to this he it somewhat amusing how the expiation has progressed to him this was all new experience he felt honored when he was chosen to lead his purifiers on this expiation as well as meeting theses new interesting people and creatures

" you could let them fight it out maybe it's Selendis way of teaching him something in a way he could understand without him eating one of us " Executor Clolarion said though to Matt he hoped that eating part was a joke cause some had said rumors that the reason paladin became so different in his evolution was because he ate a Terrain

" that's true but I wish they wouldn't fight in the command deck it's unsettling for the troops and for my sanity if you don't mind " Matt said as he looked threw the hold map they suddenly received a distress call from a ship" what the did one of our ships go ahead and get attacked ?"

" let's hear the call if they need help we must help them I'll go get Selendis and paladin " Executor Clolarion leaves the room and Matt listens to the call

" this is unsc infinity we are under attack by cortana's guardians and require assistance immediately if anyone one can hear us please hurry " after Matt hears the call he awaits the return of the other commanders and plays the distress call for them

" this may be a trap we can not risk being attacked by pirates" Selendis says in a cautious tone though paladin steps forward

" I say we check anyway if it's a trap they may still be of use to us if we capture them" paladin said with a twisted grin. Matt could tell he just wanted something to fight and hunt but he knew if someone needed help that having paladin like this along with his primal Zerg would be a great upper hand in battle

" I agree that we should check it out if someone is in danger if there a new species it is our duty to help them " Executor Clarion said stepping forward paladin nodded in agreement.

" so it's settled were gonna go help them but I want us ready so " he turned to the captain" I want the Yamato cannon ready to fire and Selendis have your carriers ready they'll provide us with the advantage in numbers " he looked at Executor Clarion

" I'll have my tempest charged and ready I'll also have warp gates prepared in case the ship needs help on the inside" Matt nodded he was happy that he was on same wavelength as him

" I'll have my corruptors ready to eat threw them " looks to Executor Clarion " you mind if we join you on the warping in my zergling and hydralisks will provide some great support " Executor Clarion nodded in agreement as they went to prepare for what's ahead Selendis followed them

" presuming you'll be warping in as well i'll join you someone needs to keep you from eating the civilian s" Selendis said causing paladin to growl but instead of attacking he continued walking to prepare for combat Matt himself organized the ships themselves and gave orders to the troops to prepare them for combat ." All hands on deck prepare for possible attack and rescue All troops report to medivacs in your assigned squads as for Zerg you are to move toward the Hercules with ghost and Specter squads and Protoss and purifiers report to your warp gates and prepare for warp" as the United forces head to there assigned locations they arrived on location to see the guardian preparing to fire on the unsc ship in a slip sec he gave the order" FIRE THE YAMATO CANNON" in that instant the cannon released the energy it had been charging firing off a blast of red destructive power. On impact with the guardian it split in two the bottom half being blasted away as the top half was in disarray shortly after the tempests fired off there blasts all at the second guardian while not as destructive the damage was very visible on that he prepared phase two" all forces deploy and rescue " in that the medivacs and Hercules leave the hangers towards the ship as the guards warping in there phantons to attack theses ships " paladin we're gonna need your corrupters and guardians to provide the transports with cover"

" my corrupters were getting Hungry anyways " he looked to a zergling and gave the order soon enough corrupters fly's to provide cover for the transports the acid and corrosive attacks quick and aggressive as well as some corrupters warp around the phaetons and crush or attempt to eat them Matt watches forces at work impressed at the work being done .As the transport reach the airlock Matt gets on the transmitter

"This is Matt Horner Of the new age expedition We have come to help any way we can" he smiles


End file.
